Strange Fruit
by Jaspered01
Summary: The human form is stange and the Major will learn how to bare the strange fruit that is his mate or he will learn how to live without him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well this is just a little story, which is going to be short, so I can get the juices flowing for my other stories.**

***Any mistakes are all my own and I own nothing of Twilight***

**FYI for some of you who already read this, I am reposting because I felt some of Jasper's inside story just wasn't enough so I added something here and there and did the ending just a little different. In my opinion it seems a tad but more solid. You can look for the next update tomorrow, it's done but since I'm really not bothering with a beta, though I probably should, it's going to take me a little while to beta it myself. Now, for ya'll who are just tuning in enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> *The Major*<strong>

Tonguing the creases, swirling the slightly rounded tip, even licking the underside of my nails, I make sure the remaining essence is transferred to my ever insatiable hunger. I'm a deliberate addict and I fucking chose to never do without. My dependency is pure and I thrive on it. Once in the awakening knowledge of finding my everlasting beloved, I contemplated ceasing my intake of what I consider a delicacy- I'm an addict, doing without doesn't resonate with me. And I know for damn sure he would accept me either way.

Since I've found him and studied him from afar, I've come to have a disdain taste of his endlessly accepting nature- never have I witness his innocence and giving heart working in his favor. Before I finally make myself known unto him, I will have avenged his kindness they have taken for granted and the abuse they have afflicted upon him.

It will be a sick icy night.

My mate; my nature bound companion, is in all consideration, _weak. _The moment I laid eyes upon him it was evident, the moment Peters' gripping strength and rushed whispered words stoically held me in place from killing such a weak mate and making room for nature to produce me another, it was very fucking evident. His very presence and runt form swallowed my emotions in an eerier darkened hate.

The hate I was feeling for him was the same hate I felt from my commanding officers in the war; hate that the whites had for the slaves being freed, hate I have felt from murders and rapist for themselves and others, the grounding and utterly bitter emotions of the Civil Rights movement; the same disgust I had had for myself in the early years of my immortality.

It was that strong. And I felt no sympathy for what emotions coursed through my stone flesh concerning him.

I couldn't _stand _the idea of someone like him being meant for me. I could give a damn ounce if my intended mate was male, no, what I just couldn't fathom or accept was him in general.

It was no secret amongst my world that I was a powerful motherfucker. I ruled the underground and made sure the true realization of immortality existed stayed a secret to the general human population. To make this possible I had people within the government as well. The greater of human population maybe ignorant, but history can't always be hidden, so it was unavoidable that one day someone word figure us out, no matter how inconspicuous we tried to be. We serve our country as any enlisted soldiers would on special missions in exchange for keeping what we are on the low.

Humans discovering real immorality would cause a terrible imbalance and the 'men in the chairs' knew this. They also knew we could rule if it was our wish. So I ran my world and my world also help run the mortal world. My shit was that tight.

I was the face of what I ruled over, my image was up most important and having a _thing _like him by my side would have lessened my strength upon the world I owned; defiantly not psychically for no one could top me, but the steel guard of people I kept in my presence and one look of him in the mist of highly skilled and murderous vampires, my shit would have appeared soft and weakening. Jasper Whitlock wasn't soft. I was a cool smooth motherfucker, in ever aspect I brought and played the games hard with skill and procession.

Loose ends like him served as an injustice that I would have it justified with nature by taking his ass out; only thing that put me in my place in Peters' arms was what he said to me, "You do it and you're along forever. There wasn't a mistake when he was made; you're not intended to have another. You already have it. Look fucking closer, for Christ sakes, fucking feel for once!" He hissed the last words to me, shaking me in a rough manner from his position behind me. I would have clocked the fucker if I didn't want to make a scene. His ass paid later for his disrespect though.

I did as Peter recommended and let my gaze fall upon his disfigured form, I remember almost wrenching if I could have from the sight that seemingly mockingly haunted me then. His legs were my first focus; to me they looked as if they were like two baby boomerangs…maybe bent back paper clips. They were skinny and while his left leg obviously turned inward, his right leg was straight forward. The muscle mass in them were almost gone as the skin seemed to tighten around pure bone. His thighs shook with the effect of him walking or more so scooting and dragging his feet.

His deformity made me despise him even more.

The things body to me was infirm; fucking delicate, sickly and anemic, and as I observed him more for the first time I also noticed that his spine had a small crave that made his body go two ways in different directions almost. It was something you would notice if you truly focused. Once again this only proved even more to me that he was weak. _Spineless_.

I huffed drastically in amplified frustration, I simply just didn't fucking understand what was happening. Without a doubt this bitch was my mate; I smelt it, felt the fibers in my dead body sparking. I felt that draw, his scent not only calling to me, not in a sexual way, but in an 'I am for you' way. But the complexity I faced of him being meant for me kept my mind flummoxed; vampires were guided by nature's laws in; we mated for life, our mates were combatable for us, we protected each other at all cost and we are given mates who are built to with stand our world. He contradicted every law.

In my world I was the lion and forever ruled over the pride; no one would ever take over my kingdom, I was the strongest and most powerful until this world cest to exist any longer, I would remain above my rock. The head cock.

So it was by nature's law that my mate would also be of great strength, never surpassing me, but powerful none the less. If I happened to die then they would be the rightful one to replace me and take over what I leave behind. If there was a war then I expected them to protect our immortal and mortal world by fighting and also protecting me if need be. This was how is should be, all my closest guards found it in their mates, even Peter, and his woman is one bad broad; queen of the damned herself. The fierce love, sheer closeness, pure intimacy, trust, devotion, unspoken words of unimaginable emotions they shared was something I also yearned to have. I craved the one calming touch from my mate. I needed what they had.

It wasn't possible for him to be those things for me and I for him. It just wasn't. I was no fool in not understanding that if I didn't take the mate meant for me, I would never be whole as a man. Fuck that, I'd stay half then have a disgrace and embarrassment like him by my side.

Looking as him made me ill.

I moved along to his arms that rested and firmly gripped the cheap four legged-leg walker, it was easy to see that he needed a new one. This one was not proper for his…retardation. Apart from the rest of his body, his arms held strength; they were small, yet in a way a little toned. I could see his hands as he in a brief second released one of the walker handles to stretch his figures; they were long and slender, _soft_.

Another shiver of disdain.

He wasn't man enough…he wasn't a real man…he wasn't a man.

The runts neck was or could have been in perfect proportion if the things body wasn't disfigured. The neck was the first thing that gave me a very small ting of desire. It would have been perfect for gripping in my large hands as I would imagine him giving into his blissful state of beautiful submission or bending him over as I took him from behind, I could see myself letting my figures trail up his smooth neck and spreading my fingers around it as I gripped it tightly, forcing his body back towards my fluent harsh thrust. His neck was long enough to not look abnormal, thick enough to not mistake it for effeminate, elegant enough to be photographic and in the middle of his neck between his small Adams apple and the lovely dip in his neck at the bottom close to his collar bone; between those two was a mole and somehow that mole made his neck more appealing.

Trailing my eyes further along, I saw the edges of both side of his jaw. They show cased the remnants of him becoming a young man…though he would _never _be a real man. He was weak. All I noticed about them was the sharpness; a shape most would envy. I guess he was lucky to have that one attribute.

Nothing else about him appeared special, worthy of my attention, of my touch, of my love, of my protection. I may have been a creature of a dark soul but he was truly vile…

Feeling a steady presence, I am interrupted from reminiscing by the appearance of Peter.

"Major Sir, it's time to start."

* * *

><p><strong>*So thoughts, do you like it so far? Reviews give me great joy.<strong>

**And once again, like I previously stated in the AN you can look for the next update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry this took a little longer than I said it was. I have a family to take care of so, that's my excuse. Big thanks to my beta DreamingPoet1988, I truly appreciate her volunteering to look over this for me.**

* * *

><p>"I trust everything on your side is in order, Major Whitlock?" The voice from with US Skype Government webcam questions me. His question only added to my already agitated mood, it was I who should be asking that fucking question. Humans can be real fuck up sometimes but it's understandable, I can't fault them because I once was human. Even though I'm technically dead now, I fuck up sometimes, rarely…very rarely.<p>

"Yes Mr. President, we are all in order on our side. As you understand from the file I will be sending eight of my best troops to serve in the matter. Though, I am concerned about a few things." I stated looking at the striking figure over the huge screen. America sure has come a long way.

"Speak freely, Major Whitlock."

"You have publically put a title over the subjects head as dead or alive. Mr. President, we risk the death of the subject in vital information. That is if I missed a memo." The figure chuckled at me; he was extremely different from the previous presidents throughout our American history, like I said we have come a long way.

"Not at all Major Whitlock, you haven't missed anything as I suspect you wouldn't. This is a one-time discussion, that is why I haven't mentioned it but I will today." I understood what he meant, smart…sneaky man. They all were.

"Go on sir."

"It's simple Major. Alive." I nodded my head in understanding. Only an idiot would let go of such a chance. Not many will like it but many lives would be saved. It's easy to publically declare someone dead especially a powerful figure.

"Understood." I stated casting my eyes to everyone in my personal meeting to make sure they took the word to heart. They did.

"Well that would be all today, Major. I will see you in two weeks' time."

"Yes. Over and out."

I turned to my fellow soldiers and officers making sure everyone comprehended what was expected of them. I would not have anyone, human or immortal fucking this mission up. We all owed families some since of peace. Dismissing the council, I made my way back to my office to look over the special opt plans, before telling my secretary to call Peter and Carlisle in for me. However, before I could do so, I was hit with a tidal wave of grief, grief I haven't felt in a long time. I looked around my surroundings to see who was feeling such pain and I saw my guard, being lead my Peter walking towards me. No one was fucking looking at me.

Righting myself, I boomed out a roar, "What the fuck is going on?" I knew something was seriously wrong, their emotions trickled with waterfalls of fear, Peter who was now accompanied by Carlisle, wouldn't fucking look at me either. Their actions only served to piss me off even more.

"If I have to ask you sons-of-bitches one more time what the fuck is going on someone is going to be punished." I sent them out how serious I was, by letting my gift imitate fire. Finally Peter brought his eyes to mine. I've never seen a grown ass man vampire cry, but he was. He wasn't able to shed them, but the salty water was pulling within his dark orbs. He sucked in a harsh breath, one that I swear wouldn't have left enough for humans to breathe in.

"Whitlock we ne…" I remember that fucking tone. Fuck I remember that fucking tone.

* * *

><p>"Whitlock we need to talk." <em>Fuck.<em>

"About?"

"You ain't dumb, you know about what."

"I've told you before that shit ain't happening."

"Sir, if you're worried about hurting him, you're not. You know how to control your demon." Now he gone and pissed me off. I didn't give a good goddamn about that. Fuck if I hurt him, he was no use to me anyways and Peter needed to understand this.

"You think I give a fuck about if I hurt him or not? You think I give a fuck what he may think of me? I couldn't care less about that shit. I don't give a fuck. He'd be a burden to me; a real damn leech. Peter, smell the bullshit you're trying to pass to me. With a normal human mate you can fuck'em, leave a few bruises, and say sorry cause' you know they'll forgive your ass- it's just something they have to endure till there're changed and that's all,"

"If I were ever to have the mind enough to fuck that crippled bastard, I'd break his fucking neck on purpose. Trust me when I say not by mistake, on purpose. I'd squeeze the shit out of him until I heard every bone break. I. Don't. Want. Him."

Damn, why in the hell couldn't this motherfucker understand I didn't want that thing? Thoughts of touching his emaciated body made me gag. To me having to be with him would have been the same as lying with a fat stinky fucker. Instead of touching greasy dimples ass blubber, my hands would run over bone; feeling every deformity his body held, instead of trying to find a hole to put my dick in around mountains of pure guiltiness, I would be pounding in a body that had no ass at all just wrinkled and dry skin. I'd take the fat fuck any day, least I would get some kind of pleasure out of them. And when the fat fuck moaned of the pleasure I was giving him, at least I would get real words that were pronounced correctly instead of his retarded ass jumbled words. Fucking deaf ass. I couldn't have sex with someone who sounded like a two year old in bed.  
>Remembering his voice made me wince in pain of hearing his illiterate lispy words.<p>

"What the hell can he do for me? Not a damn thing."

"Whitlock, are you hearing yourself. I would have never pegged you for someone to be caught up on shit like this. We ain't in the fucking human world sir; where all they think about is image and appeal," I felt the weight of his displeasure. I didn't give a shit.

"We are in our world sir, where power, maintenance, freedom, and stability are everything. Our world can give a fuck about what those inconvenience things those mortals take seriously and the things they take for granted. You know better than anybody that having a mate in our world is vital to our existence and becoming whole. Whitlock you are wrong about him, you need to stop thinking about what he looks like and what he supposedly can't do for you and strengthening our world. You know our mating nature isn't like that."

I knew very well about our mating nature. We weren't like humans and their mating cycle. Fucking everything that had legs. But still, I didn't give a fuck.

"Peter since you seem to be up his ass so much, why don't you take him."

"With all due respect Major, don't tempt me." I growled. I didn't produce this growl as a reaction to him proclaiming to readily take my supposed mate, but the disrespect he knew would show to our world if I, Major Whitlock, let someone take my "mate", a guard of my office no less, my own right hand man.

"What the fuck you mean "don't tempt you"? Char isn't good enough anymore, what happened to mating for life." I said to him with a scowl I'm sure showed upon my face. Peter and Char never took someone to their bed. Infidelity was something that we didn't understand in the vampire world. If you truly loved someone then they are all you need. Humans 80/20 rule didn't apply to us.

"Not at all sir, like I said I mean no disrespect and Char is more than enough for me Whitlock, you know this. We wouldn't welcome him in our bed to show him psychical love in giving him a release, but we would welcome him in our hearts and bed to show that we could love him as the way he was born,"

Peter was full of shit, he and Char would only do it to give his weak ass more pity than he deserved.

"He doesn't need sympathy or pity sir; he needs acceptance, love and someone to be devoted to him for once. He will never fully have Char's and I's complete love but he would have a love all his own that we will grow separate for him. Edward will never receive pleasure from us, but I _know _he could give a damn about psychical love. Edward's pleasure, _your_ mate sir, is in acceptance."

I laugh, loud and hearty, I laughed. My bones where tickled because of the sheer audacity. He thinks he is entitled to take something that some would perceive as a gift and turn it around in my face? Someone else taking my "mate"; the disrespect, I was pissed. So I lunged, going for his throat. Both of our bodies collided with the northern wall of my office as I put both of my hands on either side of Peter's head. I pressed my body against his; showing him psychically my utter strength. He had sense enough to keep his eyes cased away from my own. I rubbed my body against his, permeating his own scent with my more dominate one. I felt his body trembled and lean into my own; it told me he needed my reassurance that I wasn't going to cast him aside for his frank comments.

I leaned my face against his ear, breathing heavily, making him feel and hear the rippling vibrations in my chest.

"You dare to defy me? To embarrass me, the one who made you?"

He turned his face towards mine, whimpering as he licked the side of my face and nose. I wasn't pleased. His submission wasn't enough to curve the killing instinct that grew within me. It's hard for an alpha of a pride to be subjected to blunt disrespect from one of their own. I love Peter, he was one of the very few people I would lay down my life for, but even he had to abide by natures rules.

"Bow down." Obediently he did as I commanded, falling to his knees and baring his neck. A sturdy growl emitted from my chest, I was pleased. I let my teeth form from their inner openings. I heard him suck in a breath for what was about to take place. My venom was fire. I went in for the take but before I did, I stopped short, "If you ever behave as you did earlier, I swear to you brother, I will burn you from the inside out. Am I understood, speak."

"Yes Major Sir, I understand."

"Stand."

He stood on wavering legs, attentively meeting my eyes. When he saw that his life was no longer in threat, he walked the few steps that separated us and nuzzled his face to my neck, making amends for his actions and his fucking big mouth. I didn't nuzzle him back, that was for mated couples, but I let out a steady yet low growl to show that he was slightly forgiven.  
>I was raw with my emotions and he could feel he wasn't all the way forgiven. Peter took a chance with his life and me still in my killing mode and put his hand in my hair. I hissed a warning to him, my mouth curling up at the side, baring both of my teeth. My hiss grew louder as he continued.<p>

In the back of my mind, I knew he was showing me his loyalty, his love and devotion he held for me. I came in second only to his mate for the space I held in his heart which he let me feel in his ambiguity.

Desperate for his rightful place back within my guard and book, he began to lick the side of my neck and face again, running his tongue over my sharp fangs. Now I was pleased. I stepped back from him; looking him into his eyes to indicate to him he was back in grace. Peter let out a firm hum. He made his peace and he was pleased with himself.  
>Others outside of our race would consider this strange, unbecoming, a fetish, or simply unnatural. I can understand their mind set but we are animals just like the human race, the emotions they give each other whether psychically or verbally is the same thing that takes place in our race, except we go about it differently.<p>

Unlike humans, we resort back to our natural instants on many things. It would be no different if you were watching mine and Peter's interaction as you would watch an alpha wolf putting a pack mate in their place or a lion making a rival male submit. Only thing that maybe unique is that our animal instincts also blend in with our human ones, it's just the way we are, the way we were born into this world. This was our nature, one we couldn't fight even if we tried.

"You've been warned." I roared out to him before I left him where he stood.

* * *

><p>"Major, are you listening to me?" I hear Peter ask, bringing me out of my memory.<p>

"Peter, what the fuck is it?" I spat at him, clenching my fits. I was about to burst.

"Major, I-I'm so sorry, I tired, we…we all tried."

"Fucking tried what Peter, I swear…"

"It's Edward, sir."

And that's when I heard loud blood cringing screams and anguished cries throughout the mansion; it was cries you only heard when a member of the pride died.

* * *

><p><strong>Who thinks Jasper needs to take his own damn advice in accepting everyone's nature? Are ya'll able to follow the chapters ok? If not tell me so, but to give you a heads up if you're having trouble, I am going from present to past to present again in each chapter to tell the story. I am hoping ya'll can follow this by the words I use. Anyways, please review because I love hearing what you think.<strong>


End file.
